<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legami inaspettati by Sango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005388">Legami inaspettati</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango'>Sango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la guerra e il lungo ricovero di Fred al San Mungo, i gemelli decidono di andare in una discoteca babbana per sfogare la loro frustrazione. Quando trovano lì anche Draco Malfoy decidono di divertirsi a prenderlo in giro, ma le cose prendono presto una piega del tutto inaspettata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legami inaspettati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La storia partecipa al Cow-T 11 di Lande di Fandom.<br/>Missione 3, un monologo di Achille Lauro.</p><p>Piccola precisazione:<br/>quando ho letto il monologo mi sono chiesta se fosse stato scritto apposta per sto capitolo, perché a un certo punto sembrava il riassunto, fatto da uno chiaramente ubriaco ma vabbè, di quello che succede qui e in parte anche sei capitoli successivi.<br/>Quindi, anche se per fillare la missione era sufficiente usare un solo verso come prompt, vi lascio qua sotto la parte che mi ha fatto gridare "OMG! Ma sono loro!", compresa quella che mi ha dato ispirazione per i capitoli successivi. XD</p><p>Jukebox tappezzati di chiodi.<br/>Unione rituale con gli altri<br/>In un solo corpo danzante.<br/>Carne che chiede carne.<br/>Uragano nei desideri sessuali,<br/>Scossa nel perbenismo familiare,<br/>Promessa di piacere.<br/>Il sacro vincolo del godimento.<br/>Godere è un obbligo.<br/>Dio benedica chi gode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra era finita da tre mesi, ma il Mondo Magico non si era ancora ripreso. Certo, tutti avevano festeggiato la sconfitta, e questa volta per fortuna definitiva, di Lord Voldemort, ma le celebrazioni erano durate soltanto una notte, poi tutti erano tornati alla realtà, e ai lutti, e alle macerie da ricostruire.<br/>Anche la loro grande famiglia allargata aveva dovuto farci i conti. Remus e Tonks erano morti durante la battaglia di Hogwarts, e Harry aveva deciso di prendere Teddy con sé, essendo il suo padrino, e di crescerlo con l'aiuto di Andromeda Black, mentre si prendeva anche cura di Piton, che era sopravvissuto al morso di Nagini ma che era ricoverato in gravissime condizioni al San Mungo, e cercava anche di dare una mano a Kingsley Shacklebolt al Ministero della Magia. Hogwarts aveva subito ingenti danni durante la battaglia e la preside McGranitt aveva reclutato tutti quelli che aveva potuto e che si erano detti disponibili a dare una mano per rimetterla in sesto prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico e la maggior parte della famiglia Weasley era stata precettata per quel compito. Tutti tranne lui e Ron. E Fred, ovviamente.<br/>Ron lo aveva requisito lui perché gli desse una mano con il negozio. Non avrebbe potuto fare tutto da solo nemmeno se ne avesse avuto il tempo, e in quei mesi il tempo che aveva a disposizione si era ridotto al lumicino, dato che ne passava un sacco in ospedale, al capezzale del suo gemello. Fred era quasi morto sotto il muro che gli era crollato addosso durante la battaglia e, anche se erano in qualche modo riusciti a tenerlo in vita fino a quando avevano potuto portarlo al Sn Mungo, i Medimaghi avevano constatato che aveva diverse decine di ossa rotte e almeno un paio di emorragie interne. Lo avevano stabilizzato subito e li avevano rassicurati, garantendo loro che si sarebbe ripreso del tutto, ma avevano anche spiegato che ci sarebbe voluto diverso tempo prima che ciò accadesse e potesse finalmente rimettersi in piedi e riprendere una vita normale.<br/>E così, durante gli ultimi tre mese George si era diviso tra il negozio e il letto di dolore di suo fratello, come si divertiva a definirlo Fred, anche se a dire il vero i Medimaghi si erano assicurati che di dolore non ne provasse quasi per niente. Non rimpiangeva affatto i sacrifici che aveva dovuto fare per stargli accanto, ma doveva ammettere che a quel punto si sentiva del tutto esausto, e parecchio frustrato. Così come era frustrato Fred, quanto e più di lui da quello che aveva capito parlando con lui. Ed era proprio per quel motivo che, in quel momento, si trovavano in quel preciso luogo.<br/>Fred era stato dimesso tre giorni prima, a una settimana dall'inizio dell'ultimo anno di scuola di Ron e Ginny. La preside McGranitt aveva deciso di annullare l'anno scolastico precedente e di far riprendere le lezioni creando un ottavo anno speciale per tutti gli studenti che avrebbero dovuto concludere i loro studi l'estate precedente, per permettere loro di studiare le materie giuste e di sostenere i M.A.G.O. in maniera quanto meno accettabile.<br/>Per questo motivo, in quei primi giorni dopo le dimissioni i gemelli avevano passato tutto il loro tempo alla Tana, perché i loro genitori e i loro fratelli volevano essere sicuri di coccolare Fred a dovere, convinto com'erano di averlo trascutato troppo, durante il suo ricovero, a causa dei mille impegni che avevano dovuto affrontare in quel periodo. Bill e Charlie, poi, quell'anno avrebbero insegnato a Hogwarts, cosa che li avrebbe tenuti ancora più impegnati del solito e, prima di iniziare, volevano passare più tempo possibile con il fratello che avevano rischiato di perdere. Le partite a Quidditch, i duelli di magia e le lunghe chiacchierate con loro erano state piacevoli ma quella sera, subito dopo cena, i gemelli si erano guardati negli occhi e avevano capito subito che c'era qualcos'altro di cui entrambi avevano bisogno. E che ne avevano bisogno con estrema urgenza. Perciò avevano deciso di andare nel loro locale babbano preferito.<br/>A differenza di molti altri maghi, loro erano sempre stati incuriositi e attratti dai babbani. Per certi versi il loro mondo era molto più libero di quello magico, senza contare che avevano dato loro diversi spunti per i prodotti che avevano creato per i Tiri Vispi Weasley. Ma, soprattutto, i babbani sapevano come divertirsi!<br/>Fred e George avevano scoperto le discoteche poco dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts, e da allora le frequentavano co assiduità. Ballare era una cosa che piaceva a entrambi, così come fare nuove e interessanti conoscenze. Avere la possibilità di approfondirne alcune, di quelle conoscenze, poi, non faceva altro che aumentare il divertimento. Senza contare che ogni volta era una novità, in tutti i sensi, e questo appagava il loro bisogno di vivere sempre avventure nuove e diverse, con persone nuove e diverse. Erano consci della loro sessualità fin da ragazzini, ma in quei locali avevano finalmente potuto sperimentare come non avrebbero mai potuto fare nel Mondo Magico. Erano belli e lo sapevano, era una dote di famiglia la loro, ed erano abbastanza sfacciati da non tirarsi mai indietro quando trovavano qualcuno di loro interesse, e così negli ultimi anni avevano sempre avuto a disposizione tutti gli uomini e le donne che avevano desiderato. Erano riusciti ad andarci qualche volta anche durante la guerra, e quei momenti li avevano aiutati ad affrontare quello che stava succedendo nel loro mondo.<br/>Erano certi che sarebbero riusciti a divertirsi e a provare qualcosa si nuovo anche quella notte, anche perché erano decisi a recuperare i tanti mesi di castità che avevano dovuto sopportare, ed erano convinti di poter trovare almeno un paio di ragazze e un paio di ragazzi pronti a rotolarsi con loro da qualche parte. Ma appena ebbero messo piede nel locale i loro piani cambiarono drasticamente.<br/>Perché al bordo della pista, che oscillava appena il corpo e osservava con sguardo voglioso i corpi che ballavano ammassati l'uno sull'altro, c'era niente di meno che Draco Malfoy.<br/>Fred e George si mossero all'unisono, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di guardarsi. Nessuno dei due aveva il minimo dubbio su ciò che desiderava l'altro, come sempre. In pochi istanti avevano percorso i pochi metri che li separavano dal serpeverde e si erano portati ai fianchi di Malfoy, anche se lui non se ne era accorto, troppo concentrato sullo spettacolo dei ballerini che si muovevano davanti ai suoi occhi.<br/>“Cosa ci fa il principe dei serpeverde nel bel mezzo del mondo babbano?” gli chiese George, soffiando quella domanda a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio.<br/>Malfoy si girò di scatto a guardarlo, sconvolto e spaventato, ma quando provò a indietreggiare trovò l'ampio petto di Fred a fermare la sua fuga.<br/>“Il tuo dolce paparino ha idea delle tue frequentazioni molto poco appropriate?” lo incalzò lui alle sue spalle, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi per impedirgli di scappare.<br/>Malfoy si voltò per poterlo guardare, sempre più preoccupato, ma quando vide il suo ghigno di derisione sembrò ritrovare, almeno in parte, il controllo di se stesso.<br/>“Weasley” si limitò a dire, atteggiando il viso a una smorfia disgustata. Peccato che l'effetto fu rovinato dal tono della sua voce, che suonò fin troppo insicura.<br/>Quando provò ad allontanarsi, poi, Fred serrò maggiormente la presa sui suoi fianchi e George gli si avvicinò ancora di più da davanti, di fatto intrappolandolo fra i loro corpi, la bacchetta in mano in modo che a parte loro non la vedesse nessuno. E a quel punto, per quanto Draco provasse a nasconderlo in tutti i modi, i gemelli si accorsero che aveva paura. Non era irritato, e nemmeno sembrava vergognarsi, era proprio terrorizzato, tanto da non rendersi nemmeno conto che all'improvviso la musica intorno a loro suonava a un volume molto più basso rispetto a prima, e lo era a causa loro. In fondo, come tutti gli Weasley, erano eroi di guerra acclamati in tutto il Mondo Magico, mentre lui non era altro che un ex Mangiamorte messo ai margini dalla società. Sapeva che se loro avessero deciso di vendicarsi per tutto quello che la sua famiglia aveva fatto passare alla loro, o se avessero semplicemente deciso di fargli del male per divertirsi, nessuno sarebbe accorso in suo aiuto. Di certo non lo avrebbe fatto qualcuno in quella marea di babbani inconsapevoli, ma non sarebbe cambiato nulla nemmeno se si fossero ritrovati nel bel mezzo di un raduno di maghi a Diagon Alley. Anche se, in effetti, quello che i gemelli avevano in mente di fargli non era adatto a essere mostrato in pubblico. A meno che, certo, uno non avesse avuto quella particolare perversione.<br/>“A giudicare da chi stava fissando, e da come lo stava fissando, direi che il nostro giovane Malfoy ha delle preferenze che mal si adattano alla perpetuazione della stirpe” riprese a parlare Fred, iniziando a muoversi al ritmo della musica che penetrava all'interno della loro bolla. “Vero, George?”<br/>“Sono d'accordo con te, fratello, a meno che il nostro piccolo serpeverde non stia portando avanti una accurata ricerca per trovare il modo per mettere al mondo lui stesso l'erede della casata” gli diede man forte, assecondando i suoi movimenti e, di fatto, obbligando anche Malfoy a ballare tra di loro.<br/>Draco li fissò inorridito, senza nessuna possibilità di sfuggire loro, ma i gemelli si stavano divertendo troppo a prenderlo in giro per smettere proprio in quel momento.<br/>“Secondo te è arrivato a qualche conclusione, Fred?”<br/>“Non lo so, George. Da una parte aveva uno sguardo così sognante che si potrebbe pensare che abbia già deciso da chi farsi riempire, se capisci quello che voglio dire, ma dall'altra...”<br/>“... aveva un'espressione troppo eccitata, segno che non ne ha presi ancora abbastanza e non è ancora giunto a uno conclusione inconfutabile.”<br/>Draco stava boccheggiando per l'indignazione, e pure per l'imbarazzo, ma i gemelli non gli diedero il tempo e il modo di esprimere le sue rimostranze.<br/>“Infatti, George, noi sappiamo bene quanto sia importante la fase sperimentale quando si vuole creare qualcosa di nuovo.”<br/>“È fondamentale, Fred. Assolutamente fondamentale!”<br/>“Bisogna provare e riprovare, e poi riprovare ancora, ogni volta che si sbaglia.”<br/>“E anche quando sembra di essere finalmente arrivati a una conclusione si deve provare ancora per essere certi che la prima volta non sia stato solo un caso fortuito.”<br/>“secondo te, per ottenere un risultato come quello che si è prefisso il nostro giovane Malfoy quante volte bisognerebbe provare, George?”<br/>“Decine di volte, Fred. Almeno! Ma è possibile che ne servano addirittura centinaia.”<br/>“Bisogna essere pronti al sacrificio per ottenere ciò che si vuole, George.”<br/>“Il sacrificio è assolutamente necessario, Fred.”<br/>“Secondo te quante volte si è già sacrificato il piccolo Draco, George?”<br/>“Non lo so, Fred. Direi almeno una decina, ma non posso tirare a indovinare così. Dovremmo controllare quanto è morbido laggiù per riuscire ad averne un'idea più precisa. Vuoi farlo tu? Sei nella posizione giusta, in fondo.”<br/>“Ma certo, George. Con molto piacere!”<br/>Nel momento in cui Fred posò una mano sulle sue natiche, però, Malfoy fece qualcosa che li lasciò sorpresi e perplessi: singhiozzò.<br/>“Io non... io non...” balbettò, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime e provava inutilmente a sfuggire alla loro presa.<br/>I gemelli si resero conto che il terrore di Draco era addirittura aumentato, e un'idea iniziò a farsi strada nelle loro menti. Perciò, George gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, per essere sicuro che l'altro lo guardasse dritto in faccia, e gli si avvicinò ancora di più, smettendo definitivamente di ballare.<br/>“Quante volte sei stato qui, prima d'ora, Malfoy?” gli chiese.<br/>Draco si limitò a scuotere la testa, incapace di parlare, ma per i gemelli fu una risposta più che sufficiente.<br/>“Ti piacciono i ragazzi?” continuò a interrogarlo George.<br/>Draco non rispose e a quel punto lui strinse un po' la presa sul suo viso, facendogli sgranare gli occhi, e ripeté la domanda. Il serpeverde ci mise qualche istante per rispondere, ma il suo cenno di assenso era esattamente ciò che i gemelli si erano aspettati.<br/>“E con quanti lo hai già fatto?”<br/>Draco arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, ma la mano di Fred che gli strizzava una natica lo fece sobbalzare e lo costrinse a riportare l'attenzione su George. Quando però il ragazzo si decise a scuotere la testa, terribilmente imbarazzato, i gemelli ne furono oltremodo sorpresi. E eccitati. In realtà, quella semplice ammissione li eccitò come mai ricordavano di esserlo stati in tutta la loro vita. Cosa che li lasciò perplessi e indispettiti, perché quello era pur sempre Malfoy: un serpeverde, un Mangiamorte, uno di quelli che si presumeva dovessero essere i nemici.<br/>A ben vedere, però, la guerra era finita ed era pur vero che, anche se in un modo alquanto contorto, i Malfoy si erano rivelati utili alla causa. E poi, loro erano andati lì proprio per trovare uno sfogo alla loro frustrazione sessuale e, dopo un rapido sguardo intorno, si resero conto che non c'era nessuno, in quel posto, che a loro risultasse più appetitoso del ragazzo che stavano stringendo tra le braccia. Perciò, buon appetito a loro!<br/>Questa volta fu Fred a parlare.<br/>“Sei qui per porre rimedio a questa tua poco piacevole situazione, vero?”<br/>George aveva allontanato le mani dal suo viso, perciò Draco poté girare la testa per lanciare un'occhiataccia al Weasley che gli stava alle spalle, ma non fu in grado di negare quella semplice verità. Era ovvio che era lì per fare sesso per la prima volta in vita sua, o almeno per provarci, anche se fino a quel momento non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di scendere in pista per mescolarsi a tutti quegli uomini sudati e accaldati che stavano ballando a pochi metri da lui.<br/>A quel punto, Fred spinse il suo bacino contro le natiche di Draco, facendolo restare senza fiato.<br/>“È la tua serata fortunata, ti daremo esattamente ciò che desideri.”<br/>Ora, Draco era abbastanza sicuro di non desiderare nulla da un Weasley, men che meno quella cosa lunga e dura, molto dura, che sentiva strusciarsi conto il suo sedere. Ma quel cavernicolo scelse proprio quel momento per iniziare a mordicchiargli la pelle sensibile del collo e l'altro gemello si mosse in contemporanea, spingendo il proprio bacino contro il suo e provocandogli una deliziosa sensazione che partiva dal suo inguine e che piano piano si espandeva a tutto il suo corpo.<br/>Draco iniziò a respirare con difficolta e a emettere dei suoni deliziati, senza poter fare nulla per impedirselo. Era imbarazzante, e pure del tutto fuori luogo permettere a quelle copie dai capelli rossi di trattarlo così, ma la verità era che non aveva proprio la forza di opporsi. Al contrario, quello che gli stavano facendo gli piaceva e quei due sembravano saperlo bene.<br/>Dopo due spinte molto ben coordinate e più forti delle altre Draco gettò il capo all'indietro, appoggiandolo sulla spalla del Weasley che gli stava appiccicato alla schiena, e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito acuto. Ci mise qualche istante per capire che i gemelli sembravano aspettare solo quello per spingersi oltre.<br/>Senza nemmeno una parola, Fred gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre George gli afferrava la mano e insieme lo condussero fuori dal locale, senza che lui riuscisse a trovare la forza anche per fare la più minima resistenza. Camminarono per qualche minuto, fino ad arrivare in un vicolo molto poco illuminato. Una volta lì i gemelli sembrarono perdere il controllo. Fred afferrò Draco per la nuca e lo baciò con passione, lasciandolo incapace perfino di pensare. Dopo qualche minuto si allontanò da lui e il suo posto fu preso da George. Quando anche lui decise di dargli modo di respirare Draco non riusciva nemmeno a reggersi in piedi e sarebbe di certo caduto per terra se loro non lo avessero sostenuto.<br/>Era talmente sconvolto che non si rese nemmeno conto che i gemelli si stavano guardando intorno con molta attenzione, ma si accorse eccome dello strappo all'ombelico causato dalla Smaterializzazione congiunta. Quando la testa smise di girargli si rese conto di avere i piedi appoggiati ben saldi per terra e di trovarsi in un appartamento che secondo i suoi standard poteva solo essere definito minuscolo. In realtà, l'open space dove vivevano i gemelli, al piano di sopra del loro negozio in Diagon Alley, sarebbe stato considerato enorme da chiunque non fosse nato e cresciuto in un castello. I due Weasley, però, non avevano di certo portato lì Draco per fargli fare un giro turistico, perciò lo trascinarono fino a uno degli enormi letti che occupavano un angolo della casa e lo circondarono di nuovo, come in discoteca. La differenza era che a quel punto ripresero tranquillamente a baciarlo senza dargli tregua e, approfittando del suo stato di stordimento, iniziarono a spogliarlo.<br/>Draco si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo solo quando George, perché sì, anche se faceva finta di no in realtà era perfettamente in grado di distinguerli l'uno dall'altro, si chinò e gli prese un capezzolo tra i denti. Sapeva che quello che stava succedendo era assurdo, e che mai e poi mai si sarebbe dovuto immischiare con dei dannatissimi Weasley, ma quello che stava provando in quel momento, tra le braccia dei gemelli, era assolutamente strepitoso. E, anche se avrebbe dovuto, lui non desiderava affatto che finisse.<br/>Non provò nemmeno a controllare i gemiti che gli uscivano di bocca, perché era chiaro che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo. Sentiva le loro mani sul petto, sull'addome, sulla schiena, sul collo e sulle braccia, e quelle carezze incessanti lo avevano portato a uno stato di eccitazione talmente forte da essere perfino doloroso. Se avessero continuato così sarebbe di certo venuto nelle mutande e l'ultima cosa che voleva era rendersi ridicolo davanti a loro. Il suo orgoglio non lo avrebbe sopportato, perciò decise che doveva porre fine a quella follia e scappare da lì il più in fretta possibile, anche se era l'ultima cosa che il suo corpo desiderava.<br/>Col senno di poi, avrebbe potuto chiedersi se i gemelli non fossero anche degli abili Legilimens. In quel momento, invece, il suo senno venne brutalmente messo a tacere, così come ogni altro pensiero razionale che poteva attraversargli la mente. Come se condividessero una sola anima, infatti, i gemelli si mossero in contemporanea per fargli perdere quel poco di controllo che gli era rimasto. Gli abbassarono insieme i pantaloni e le mutande, poi Fred gli allargò le natiche con una mano e con l'altra iniziò ad accarezzare e a stimolare la sua apertura che chissà come risultò essere già abbondantemente lubrificata, segno che erano pure bravi con gli incantesimi non verbali, fino a spingere la punta di una delle sue lunghe dita al suo interno. Nello stesso momento, George si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese il membro eretto in bocca. Tutto, fino alla base.<br/>Draco si inarcò e urlò, sia per la sorpresa che per il piacere accecante che stava provando. George continuò a succhiarlo con gusto, mentre Fred muoveva il dito avanti e indietro dentro di lui. E quando le dita diventarono due e presero a massaggiarlo con forza dall'interno Draco si arrese con un urlo estatico e si svuotò nella bocca di George.<br/>Quello che accadde subito dopo lo sconvolse quasi quanto l'orgasmo che aveva appena provato e che lo aveva lasciato del tutto privo di forze. George si alzò in piedi e si appoggiò al suo petto, per poi allungare una mano fino ad appoggiarla sulla nuca del fratello. A quel punto i due si baciarono e la scioccante consapevolezza che si stessero scambiando e gustando il suo sperma lo fece eccitare di nuovo.<br/>“La sua verginità posso averla io?” chiese Fred al gemello, quando finalmente i due si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro.<br/>“Ma certo, fratello! Se tu prendi quella di dietro, allora io posso prendermi quella davanti.”<br/>“Mi sembra una splendida idea!” approvò Fred, mentre Draco non riusciva a capire con esattezza di cosa stessero parlando.<br/>Lo scoprì molto presto, però. I gemelli, infatti, lo fecero salire sul letto e lo sistemarono in modo che avesse il petto appoggiato sulle lenzuola e il fondoschiena sollevato. Draco pensò che fosse una posizione molto scomoda, ma qualunque cosa passasse per la sua mente fu spazzata via dal piacere soverchiante che provò nel momento in cui le lingue dei gemelli, a turno, leccarono e forzarono al sua apertura. Urlò e si dimenò per quanto le loro mani glielo permisero, e dopo diversi minuti di quella tortura, dimentico perfino di avere un orgoglio e di poter provare imbarazzo, si arrese a loro e iniziò a supplicarli tra i gemiti perché gli dessero sollievo. E fu a quel punto che le loro precedenti parole ebbero finalmente senso.<br/>Fred restò alle sue spalle mentre George si spostava danti a lui e lo afferrava per le spalle, sollevandolo fino a farlo mettere a quattro zampe. Una volta soddisfatto della sua posizione gli afferrò la nuca con una mano, mentre con l'altra lo spingeva ad aprire la bocca. E a quel punto entrarono entrambi dentro di lui, perfettamente sincronizzati. Si spingevano avanti e indietro, affondando sempre un po' di più dentro di lui. Sentiva la bocca talmente piena da essere certo di non poter contenere tutta quella carne, mentre il suo canale vergine veniva allargato all'inverosimile da quel membro bollente. In un'altra occasione avrebbe pensato che quella posizione fosse a dir poco umiliante, ma in quel momento riusciva a pensare solo al piacere che i gemelli gli stavano donando. Tutto ciò che voleva era perdersi in quelle sensazioni e, ancora una volta, loro sembrarono leggergli nel pensiero, perché gli diedero esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.<br/>Continuarono ad affondare in lui fino a che Draco non si rese conto che li aveva entrambi dentro per intero, e fu una sensazione assolutamente esaltante. E a quel punto iniziarono a muoversi con più forza e lui venne all'improvviso, gemendo forte attorno al membro di George e stringendo i muscoli intorno a quello di Fred.<br/>I gemelli scoppiarono a ridere, ma i suoi sentimenti feriti vennero curati all'istante.<br/>“Sei perfetto, piccolo” gli disse George, sorridendogli con dolcezza e accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.<br/>“Sembri essere stato creato apposta per noi e per il nostro piacere, come se qualcuno avesse voluto benedirci con la tua sola esistenza” aggiunse Fred, che si era piegato sulla sua schiena, un momento prima di dargli un leggero bacio sulla spalla.<br/>“Ti vogliamo così tanto!” gemettero poi, all'unisono.<br/>Un istante dopo si sfilarono quasi del tutto da lui, per poi riempirlo di nuovo con un'unica, poderosa spinta. Draco non se lo aspettava ma non poté fare nulla per opporsi, né a quella né alle altre che seguirono, e a dire il vero non lo voleva nemmeno. I gemelli se lo scoparono con gusto, non dandogli nemmeno un attimo di tregua, affondando in lui come se ne andasse delle loro stesse vite. Gemevano e invocavano il suo nome, persi nel loro piacere, e Draco si abbandonò senza riserve alla loro passione.<br/>Vennero insieme, dopo una serie di spinte ancora più violente delle altre, riempiendo il suo canale e la sua gola con il loro seme bollente. Draco li sentì urlare tutto il loro piacere mentre affondavano i sessi e le mani nella sua carne e si svuotavano dentro di lui e, per la terza volta in poche ore, fu travolto dall'orgasmo e venne con un grido muto.<br/>Doveva aver perso conoscenza per qualche istante, subito dopo, perché la cosa successiva di cui si rese conto era di essere sdraiato sulla schiena, le spalle appoggiate su una pila di morbidi cuscini, con i gemelli che lo accarezzavano pigramente, stesi ai suoi fianchi.<br/>“Tu, Draco Malfoy, sei assolutamente perfetto” gli disse Fred, in tono quasi solenne.<br/>“E sei tutto nostro,” gli fece eco George “così come noi siamo irrimediabilmente tuoi.”<br/>Draco spalancò gli occhi a quell'ammissione, ma la gola gli faceva troppo male per permettergli di ribattere a quelle loro affermazioni. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, in realtà, perché i gemelli sembravano aver capito esattamente cosa stava pensando, ancora una volta.<br/>“Abbiamo deciso che passeremo la vita a venerarti, piccolo” riprese la parola Fred.<br/>“E a farti impazzire in tutti i modi possibili perché è divertente vederti irritato” aggiunse il gemello.<br/>“E a proteggerti da qualunque male, da ovunque arrivi” gli promise Fred.<br/>“E a scoparti, soprattutto a scoparti!” gli assicurò George, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.<br/>“Ti daremo tutto ciò che vuoi, e anche quello che ancora non sai di volere!” concluse Fred, per poi imitare il fratello e prendere possesso delle sue labbra.<br/>Draco si sentiva frastornato, ma le loro parole lo avevano commosso e lo avevano fatto sentire bene come non si sentiva da tempo. Forse, a pensarci bene, non si era mai sentito così. E, anche se era una follia, lui desiderava tutto ciò che gli avevano promesso. Perciò, quando ripresero ad accarezzarlo con il chiaro intendo di scoparselo di nuovo, lui si limitò a sorridere a ad incoraggiarli con i suoi gemiti vogliosi.<br/>Tutti i problemi che la loro relazione avrebbe portato li avrebbero affrontati in futuro. Insieme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>